


Just the two of us

by Max123



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Gaelic Language, Gay Panic, Hosea's like a dad to Kieran now, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Pet Names, Power Imbalance, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Violence, irish gaelic lullaby, protective!Bill Williamson, red dead redemption 2 - Freeform, wifey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max123/pseuds/Max123
Summary: Charles and Javier catch an O'Driscoll sneaking around near Clements point and take him to Dutch for questioning  and the man sees Kieran. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Bill Williamson, Kieran Duffy/Colm O'Driscoll, Kieran Duffy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been rattlin around in my brain for a few days and I just want to get it out :)  
> (Btw the timeline may be a bit wobbly but just go with it. Its also drives away from canon stuff cuz everyone kinda trusts Kieran now, but again just go with it)
> 
> I'm sorry that this is rushed and real bad but if I'm now doing a Kieran X Bill one-shot thing so if you have any requests then i will be happy to try writing them.

Charles walked into Clements Point, the struggling O'Driscoll trying to pull away from the larger mans heavy grasp. Him and Javier were sat on the outskirts of the camp when the man fell out of a tree and Javier had accidentally shot the guy in the foot, making Charles sigh and stare at his friend with disappointment. Charles sent the Mexican ahead of him to tell Dutch and Hosea about the little treat they had found and suddenly the large black haired man was strolling up to them with his infamously deadly smirk.The O'Driscoll immediately stopped struggling at the sight of them. 

"Well look what we have here!" Dutch's voice was gravelly as he bent down to face the O'Drsicoll. Dutch was truly a man to be feared, even if he was secretly nice and a bit of a smooth talker. None of his gang members knew of a person who wasn't scared of their leader. Charles chucked the man down on to his knees and had his gun at the ready, just in case their little friend decided to make a move. Dutch knelt down beside the O'Driscoll and grabbed his face in one huge hand. He whispered something in the mans ear, making him go pale. The leader let go of the mans face and clicked his fingers. Charles had hit the scrawny man with the butt of his gun. "Where's Arthur and Kieran?" Hosea said as he took one last sickening back as Charles and Javier dragged the O'Drsicoll over to a tree and tied him up with a canvas bag over his head, making him face towards the Camp. Dutch fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve, he didn't even know, he saw them leave not too long ago down to the shore line. "I'm sure they will be back soon, its getting dark and Bill will go psycho if Arthur doesn't bring Kieran back safe and sound" Dutch put a comforting hand on to his partners thin shoulder. Kieran had turned into a sort of son to Hosea, and Dutch had noticed right from the beginning how kind Hosea had been, he even started to teach Kieran how to read and write just like he did with John and Arthur years prior. It made everyone's -especially Bill's- heart swell with joy and pride, even of they didn't want to admit it. 

As Dutch had guided Hosea, Javier and Charles over to Pearson's boiling stew pot, the faint sound of laughter and horse hooves could be heard from the shore. Dutch turned around to see Arthur and Kieran tethered King and Branwen to the hitching post before walking over to Pearson and laying a bag, of what a,he presumed was fish, down on the table. Arthur noticed Dutch waving them over and he pulled Kieran along with him. 

"Charles caught an O'Driscoll just outside of the camp, be on guard when traveling out" Dutch clapped them both on the back, Kieran was jolted forward but, unsurprisingly, Arthur didn't even flinch. They both nodded before going their separate ways. Bill was out on a job wit Lenny and Sadie so Kieran decided to enjoy the time by hanging out with his fellow Irishmen, Molly and Sean. When they would spend time together, the whole camp knew about it. They would usually only speak in Gaelic and they would sing and tell stories while they drank whiskey or beer. Sometimes they would catch Bill, Dutch and Karen staring at them, mesmerised by their odd alien tongue. It made them feel rather special. It was nice to be quite different to the others, but often Micah would corner them while shouting jeers and insults at them, he'd tell them to _'shut the fuck up with those stupid words'_. They never stopped, though. They were strong and cared a lot for their culture and past. 

"<Kieran! We were wondering where you got to! Come sit, I already got you a beer!>" As if on cue, Sean had shouted across the camp, in Gaelic. Kieran wasn't surprised but he could see Molly shaking her head at him. Giggling to himself, he walked over to them and took the beer from Sean's hand, thanking him as he sat down next to Molly. 

\-------------

It had been a few hours now, and Bill had returned, not wasting anytime to pick Kieran up from behind and give him a massive bear hug. Whenever Bill would show even the slightest bit of PDA around camp, it would always make Kieran's cheeks go red. It was obvious that the taller man was happy to see his lover. When Kieran's feet were safely put back onto the ground, he had turned around and placed a sweet and warm kiss onto Bill's cheek. Bill always found it funny how Kieran had to go onto his tip toes to even be slightly at eye level with him. He loved to affectionately tease the small man about everything. Kieran knew Bill didn't mean it in a harsh way. 

"I think Dutch and Hosea wanted your help with something" Kieran said, readjusting Bills coat around his shoulders. Bill groaned. He just wanted to sit by the fire with Kieran in his lap and a beer in his hand, but when the boss called, you have to answer. With one last kiss, Bill was walking over to Dutch and Molly's tent. Kieran just smiled after him and giggled like a swooning lady. Bill had too much of an affect on him. Everyone knew about it, it was the product of many conversations between him, Molly and Sean. But he just directed back and started talking about Dutch and Karen. 

"Did ya need me, Dutch?" Bill said as he stared at Dutch and Hosea, they were obviously talking about something. Dutch greeted him charismatically, leading him over to their conversation. "I did, indeed, son. Charles and Javier caught an O'Drsicoll outside camp, and we need your...skills, to get info out of him" Dutch said, obviously hinting towards the time he tried to geld Kieran, making him wince (He hated being reminded about that). Hosea said goodbye before leaving the tent, he was never a real fan of the 'torture' side of things, and Dutch called Arthur and Charles over. He needed the biggest of his men to threaten the runt of an O'Drsicoll. 

As they approached the tree, the man started to struggle in his bounds while yelling curses and threats. With a chuckle, Dutch ordered Arthur to take the bag off and when the light of day had hit the mans face, a sickening smirk was on his face. "What's ya name, Son?" Dutch's voice dripped with fake sweetness. "Jonah O'Brian" "Well Jonah O'Brian, how bout you tell us why my friend here found you trespassin' ?" Jonah seemed to be thinking, looking away from the men and up into the sky. 

"Boss wanted information. Nice and simple." The boys didn't seem to believe him, but they didn't have long to respond because Jonah let out a small gasp, they all followed his gaze. He was staring at Kieran, who was draped over Branwen's back with his hat in his hand. Bill became suspicious as Jonah let out an amused laugh that turned into him wheezing. "I-I knew you was the people who took him! Oh Colm's gonna be so happy to find out where his wifey is!". Bill felt hot boiling rage creep up his spine, and he knew Arthur could feel it too. Dutch narrowed his eyes at the man, asking what he meant about Kieran being Colm's "wifey". 

"What? You don't know? Wifey over there was Colm's play thing! Boss would fuck him almost every night" Jonah said, noticing the way Bill's hands clenched into fists already knowing he had crossed a line. But he relished that fact and used it to, what he thought was, his advantage. "Boss even let me and a few others 'ave a go at him. Loved hearing him scream!" Bill surged forwards, trying to hit the O'Drsicoll with his fists but he was held back by both Arthur and Charles. Jonah let out a mocking noise. He was enjoying this too much. 

"Ooooohh, did I strike a nerve there, big guy?" Arthur, Charles and Dutch shared a look a look before the two men let go of Bill, letting him smash his fist into Jonah's nose; his head wacking against the tree behind him. Blood was already dripping from his nose and it was quickly turning yellow and purple as the bruise formed. His nose was definitely broken. Bill cracked his knuckles, ignoring the slight pain in them and keeping his focus on the bastard in front of him. Dutch was stood in between Charles and Arthur, he too was infuriated with the words that came from Jonahs mouth, but he knew Bill wasn't going to stop till this man was dead. Perhaps he should just-

"Hey, whats going on?" The four men turned around. Behind them stood Kieran, his hat was still in his hand but a look of familiar concern and worry was etched into his features. Arthur felt unsettled when Kieran looked down at the bloody man tied to the tree. His face went suddenly pale, and his green eyes went wide. "Hey-Hey there, baby..." Jonah slurred before he went limp. He wasn't dead, _yet_. 

Bill was about to say something but before he could, Kieran had dropped his hat and he was running. Arthur and Bill both called after him watching him flee through the camp. Bill felt a growl escape his throat and for one last time, he punched the unconscious O'Drsicoll before picking up his lovers hat and chasing after him.

Kieran had stumbled behind a large rock and slid down the side of it as he gripped the cloth front of his shirt. _Why couldn't he breath right? Whats going on? Did Jonah's presence hurt him that much?_ Kieran started to wheeze as tears fell from his eyes, his body shook so violently that he couldn't see right, even through the blurry tears. "Kieran?" It was Molly, but he couldn't call after her; no noise wanted to leave his mouth. 

"Kieran? Kieran, oh my god, whats wrong?" Molly's arms were around him in an instant as she stroked his hair and whispered soothing words into his ears. Kieran and Molly stayed like that for awhile, but despite Molly's calming words Kieran wasn't calming down, so Molly decided to lull him into a sense of safety.

**_"Tá gealach na gconnlach ag éirí sa spéir_ **  
**_'S grian bhuí an Fhómhair ag tomadh sa weir_ **  
**_Tá na beachógaí 'dranndián sa tsean duilliúr donn_ **  
**_Tá Gaoth Barra na g'Coillte, Gaoth Barra na d'Tonn_ **

**_Tá na ba óga geimní 'nuas mhallí chró lí?_ **  
**_Sna caoirigh ag meidhlí le druidim na hoich'_ **  
**_Tá geal gháir na sruthan fán screagach anonn_ **  
**_Tá Gaoth Barra na g'Coillte, Gaoth Barra na d'Tonn"_ **

Kieran's breathing started to go from short and laboured, to calm and steady, making Molly smile slightly. Kieran was her friend and she wasn't going to let him suffer. Molly didn't know why Kieran had gone into this panic attack and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Kieran's grip on the woman's arm had gradually decreased but never truly stopped. 

**_"Ina sruth uisce cheolmhar tá na bradáin a'sceith_ **  
**_'S thart fa na himill tá an fhuiseog a breith_ **  
**_Tig na héanlaith na scaoth ann an druideog san lon_ **  
**_Mar tá dideán gan doicheall fá Gaoth Barra na d'Tonn_ **

**_'S gímse Pádraig agus Naomh Chonaill caol_ **  
**_Nach n-iarraim aon Fhlairheas i ndeireadh mo shaoil_ **  
**_Ach m'anam bheith seoladh fá'n duilliúr donn_ **  
**_Tá ag fás fa do chladaí a Gaoth Barra na d'Tonn"_ **

As Molly finished her sweet and honeyed lullaby, Kieran wasn't crying anymore, just the odd sniff every now and then. He let out a weak ' _thank you_ ' as he gave her a proper hug and she replied with a calm ' _your're welcome, darling_ '. When they let go of each other, they heard Bill calling after Kieran. Molly helped a shaky Kieran up onto his feet as Bill rounded the corner. Relief flooded over the bigger man as he ran up to them and hugged Kieran, it was a softer hug then usual but it was still greatly appreciated. "Thank you, Miss O'Shea" Bill said as he picked Kieran up bridal style and nodded respectively at the woman. Molly smiled and sent him to Miss Grimshaw who would let the boy rest for at least an hour or so.

Bill walked over to a spare and sat down on the cot, wasting no time to give Kieran a big hug. Kieran had stopped sniffing now and had his arms secured around Bill's neck. What were they supposed to say? How could Bill ask his lover about what Jonah had meant? Was it true? Too many questions were swirling around Williamson's head as he felt Kieran's grip tighten around him in a comforting gesture. Like he was the one who needed the comfort. They sat in a pleasant but slightly tense silence until Grimshaw opened the canvas flap. A motherly look of concern washed over her face seeing the two men hugging. 

"Hello, Miss Grimshaw, Kieran had...a thing and he seems pretty exhausted. I was wonderin' if he could have few hours to himself?" It was more of a question then a statement but Grimshaw's curt nod and simple smile said all he needed to let his shoulders sag. The older woman left, letting the men seep back into the silence; Bill had to ask now before he exploded. 

"Kieran...was what that Jonah guy sayin' true? Did Colm and his men...use you?" The older man was careful with how he said it, moving closer to Kieran like a hunter would to a wounded animal. Kieran looked away from Bill with a stiff nod. Pure white rage made Bill's fist flex into fists, he wanted to walk right up to that Jonah O'Brian and give him a slow and agonizing death for ever laying a hand on the sweet and kind man in front of him. But he didn't want to leave Kieran all alone with his thoughts unless he asked. Once Bill had calmed down, he sat back down and tucked a strand of stray hair behind Kieran's ear, making him blush like the first time they ever kissed. Bill was always amazed at how flustered Kieran could still get, but it was still amazingly adorable. 

Kieran carefully sat up and hugged Bill again. It was sweet but short, Bill looked Kieran in the eyes; looking for any sign of hatred or misunderstanding. "Ya know I ain't ever gonna let them touch ya again, right?" Kieran let a smile go, Bill would never let them, he was a strong giant of a man that everyone struggled to fight against. It was scary at first but now it made Kieran feel safe. " Of course I know that, you-you've never let anything dangerous happen to me and I know you ain't gonna start now". The men smiled at each other and shared a wholesome kiss before Bill stood up suddenly. 

"I'm gonna let you sleep for awhile, I've gotta kill an O'Drsicoll" Bill said as he left Kieran laying on the cot with a large smile on his face. Perhaps he could get used to this. Not everyone trusted him fully yet, but the people that mattered did and that was all the 'ex-O'Driscoll' needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song (translation) that Molly sings to calm Kieran-(Gaoth Barra Na dTonn)
> 
> The harvest moon is rising into the sky  
> And autumn's yellow sun is setting over the weir  
> The young bees hum amid the old brown leaves  
> In Gaoth Barra of the Woods, Gaoth Barra of the Waves
> 
> The young winter cattle come slowly down to the fold  
> And the sheep frolic at the approach of the night  
> The wandering stream laughs and shouts  
> In Gaoth Barra of the Woods, Gaoth Barra of the Waves
> 
> In the musical waters of the river lurks the salmon  
> And nearby the lark makes her nest  
> Come the birds of the flock, the starling and the blackbird  
> To your refuge unstinting Gaoth Barra of the Waves
> 
> I pray to St. Patrick and St. Conal  
> I ask but one boon at the end of my life  
> That my soul should reside among the brown leaves  
> That grow thick on your shores, Gaoth Barra of the Wave


End file.
